The Awesomeness of Invisibility
by ClearAsCrystal269
Summary: A collection of Prucan one-shots, ranging from K to M. All about prucan and there adventures. Will contain; AUHuman; schooltalia; yaoi; yuri; smutt (both ways); fluff; feels; humor; crappy one liners; catalia; supernaturual elemants; kids (No shota. Friendship); Gilbird; kumajirou; AWESOME PRUSSIA; and...who again? oh! Canada!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This will be a collection of PruCan one-shots ranging from k+ to M. I will update whenever I get an idea for a story or just need to vent out some hardcore fangirling for my OTP. Please R&R, fangirl/boy and enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want this, Gil?" Matthew looked over his _ever so slightly_ insane boyfriend as he finished filling out the consent sheet to have a piece of metal shoved through his belly button.

"Yeah! This will be awesome, birdie! I`ve wanted to get this done for years, but Fritz and Ludwig both disapproved. But now I can do it with mien Liebe!" Gilbert handed back the consent form and waited as the lady looked it over.

Matthew rolled his eyes; when Gil was set on doing something, nobody could talk him out of it. "Okay. But when this hurts like fuck don`t come crying to me."

Truth be told, Gilbert was terrified. He had wanted to have his navel pierced for years and the idea had always appealed to him. It`s just that he was an albino…and albinos bruise ridiculously easy, so having a belly bar shoved through the roof of his navel was going to leave quite the mark, apart from the actual piercing.

"Okay…" The lady behind the counter pointed to complications box of the consent sheet, "You`re an albino, which leaves you prone to easy bruising, correct?" Gil nodded, "Because of this, your body is also more prone to rejection of the piercing. If rejection does occur, just come back to the shop and we will remove the piercing, clean the area and give you a full refund. Would you still like to continue?"

Gilbert nodded again. "Ja!"

Matthew silently shook his head. Gil really was nuts.

"Alright then. If you could please make your way up the stairs and the door will be open." The lady pointed them in the direction of the stirs at the back of the store and left the odd pair to go sort out the earing collections.

Gilbert pulled Matthew along up the stairs, eager to get his piercing. "Come on birdie!"

Matthew, ever so amused, let himself be dragged up the stairs and pretended not to notice how tightly Gilbert held his hand.

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw that one of the doors was open, welcoming them in to its sterile glow. Gilbert all but ran into the room, pulling along an ever so hesitant Canadian for the ride.

The pair stood just inside the room, watching as a unpierced women set up the room ready for Gil`s eventual procedure. "Oh, Hi!"

"Hallo!" Gilbert was very excited to say the least. _Like a little kid_ thought Matt.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." Matthew spoke French out of habit, as it was his first language he had always felt more confident speaking itinstead of English.

The lady turned to face them both and pulled on a pair of purple plastic gloves. "Which one of you is having his navel done?" she asked.

Gilbert`s hand rose as he squeezed Matthew`s hand again. "I am." His voice had grown considerably weaker at the sight of all the utensils on the counter top. To be fair to him, they did look like torture weapons straight out of a horror movie.

The lady smiled again as she went about getting some things from the counter top, moving around the black bed-ish-thing as she did so. "Can you please expose your navel and stand in front of the mirror for me so that you can see yourself?"

Gilbert nodded and removed his shirt, much to Matthew`s delight. That was the only highlight of having to watch your boyfriend be practically stabbed; the shirtlessness of it all.

Gil stood in front of the mirror and watched as the women opened up a little sachet containing an anaesthetic wet-wipe and rubbed it over and around his navel.

Matthew leaned against the door, amused at the nervous face Gilbert was pulling as the lady began marking out the entrance and exit holes on his body. It was funny, really; Gil was always proclaiming his awesomeness and fearlessness, and right now, he shaking, ever so slightly.

When the woman had marked out the entrance and exit holes of Gilbert`s piercing, she stood and asked him, "Does it look central? 'Cause you`re gonna have this for the rest of your life and if it`s not central, it`ll look pretty crappy."

Gil inspected the little black dots that stood out against his almost white skin. "Hey, what do you think, birdie? That look central enough to you?"

Matthew walked up to his lover and leant his head against his shoulder, peeking over to see the mirror. Down there, above and just visible from the inside of his navel, were two little black dots, perfectly in line with the centre of Gilbert`s body. Matthew subconsciously liked his lips before backing up a little. "Yeah. They look central."

The woman nodded and motioned for Gil to lay down on the black bed-thingy. He did so, taking a deep breath and listening to his heart pounding in his ears. This would be his very first piercing, and Matthew saying 'when it hurts like fuck' was not helping.

The lady was going through a handful of different coloured belly rings, ready for piercing. "Which colour would you like? Make sure it suites you; you`re going to have to keep it in for at least six months till it heals enough to take it out and replace it."

Before Gil even had the chance to answer the woman, Matthew interrupted. "I think red would look good on you. It`d complement your eyes."

That sounded good. An awesome person like Gil needed an awesome colour like red to adhere to his body. "Awesome."

The woman took that as a yes and opened up the red gemmed belly ring, ready to pierce right through the albino`s skin. "Now, when I say so, take in a deep breath right into your stomach, and when you let it out try and sink into the floor. You know when you get into a warm bed and you sigh and try to just melt into it? Yep, do that. You probably won`t even feel the piercing itself. You`ll feel the prongs and a small scratch, and that's it! Then it`s just screwing on the top and cleaning around the piercing again. Nice and quick. It`ll be less than five seconds. You ready?"

Gilbert nodded once again. Matthew grabbed his hand and held it tight, smiling down at him and chuckling at the paler then normal albino.

The lady placed the prongs over the black holes in his navel and positioned the belly bar tip at the entrance mark. "Breath in…"

Gilbert took in a deep breath, right down into his stomach and clutched Matthew`s hand so tight, Matt though for a second that it might be broken.

"…And sink in."

Gilbert let his breath out and willed himself to sink down into the bed thingy. There was a sharp scratch and…nothing.

"Breath in again…and sink in." Another sharp scratch, followed by a feeling on pressure on his navel.

It wasn`t even flinch worthy. "Are you done yet?"

Matthew burst out laughing, much to the albino`s annoyance. "Y…yeah, Gil…she…she`s already…Hahahaha…screwed on the top!"

Really rather confused at his boyfriends statement, Gil peered down over his chest to see the lady cleaning around his new, red, glittery piercing. "All done! You can come look at it in the mirror now."

Matthew stood back and watched as Gil swung his legs over the side of the bed thing and stood, making his way to the mirror and gasping slightly at the sight of his very first piercing ever.

"It`s…AWESOME!" he practically yelled. The lady who had performed his piercing just laughed at him as she wrote out his aftercare sheet, detailing all the processes he had to go through to keep his piercing clean.

Matthew walked over and put his hand on Gil`s shoulder, turning his so that he faced him. "Let me see."

Gil was right; the glittering red gem`s on his belly ring _were_ awesome, and the position of the piercing itself suited the albino. Picking red was a very good choice; it contrasted with his pale skin in a charming manner and having the bottom of the piercing hanging down into his navel was just teasing to the eyes. All Matt wanted to do was lick up the albino`s torso, starting with the fresh piercing going through his navel.

"You know, I'm surprised; there wasn`t any blood at all." He stated.

As the pair continued to marvel at the new body modification, the woman signed off the aftercare sheet and circled the correct instructions, before handing it to the still stunned albino. "Here you go. Follow the instruction circled to keep your piercing clean, do not try to remove your piercing for at the very least six to nine months, don`t wear anything to tight, and, above all else, do. Not. Touch it."

Both boys immediately took their hands off of Gil`s torso.

Matthew handed Gilbert back his shirt and took the sheet off of him. He was bound to lose it.

"Thank you, it`s so awesome!"

"Merci beaucoup."

The lady smiled at them as she set up for the next piercing. "No problem. I`m glad you like it."

The pair left the room, Matthew being all but dragged down the stairs by a very excited albino, and walked out into the street. Directly next door was a KFC, which got Matthew thinking.

_I`m really in the mood for chicken…_

"Hey? How would my sexy, strong, _awesome_ man like some Kentucky Fried Chicken as a treat for being so brave today?" The exaggeration on 'awesome' was done purposely, Matt knowing that Gil couldn`t say no to the offer.

Before Matt could even look at his boyfriend, a rough kiss had been forced upon his lips and he had been pulled into an undeniably loving embrace. When the albino finally pulled away, he looked straight into the Canadian`s eyes. "Fuck me, I love you, Birdie! You`re sooooooo awesome!"

* * *

"Hey west! I have something to show you!"

"What, Gilbert?"

"This!"

...

...

"GILBERT! How many times did I say no? And now, you`ve just gone and done it, without informing me at all! I swear, Gilbert…sometimes…"

"Yeah, but not even you can deny it`s awesomeness!"

"Gil, put it away now. You still have at least five months till it`s healed, you know."

"Birdie~!"

"Don`t 'Birdie' me. Just put it away before Ludwig gets over the shock and kills you."

"…Good point."

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by my own trip to get my belly button pierced. It`s really quick and simple, and looks AMAZING~! R&R, fav, follow and enjoy! (will get more fluffy, trust me.)**


	2. Cherry Lipgloss

Madeline sighed; once again, she had been left to sit awkwardly at the bar after her date forgot about her. It wasn`t anything new to Madeline. It happened all the time, which only made it even sadder.

So, here she was. Reduced to gazing dismally at the woman just a few bar stools up from her. The woman really was gorgeous, though; long, white hair tied up in a messy bun; pale, almost white skin, just aching to be touched; a backless black dress with a halter neck and slit running up her thigh, showcasing a remarkable figure; and, from what Madeline could see at this angle, her lips were full, so kissable, and coated in a red gloss. Okay, so Madeline was gay, and had been waiting for a collage girl from her lecture on conservation when it finally clicked that she had been forgotten again.

_I should go…Kumarie is probably stuck in the dustbin again…or eating all my left over pancakes from the fridge…yep, that`s it. I`m going. _

"Excuse me, miss," the barman pulled Madeline from the deep recesses of her mind with the clink of a martini glass being put in front of her on the bar table, "From the young woman just there."

The barman motioned his head to the woman Madeline had been looking at before. Only now, she was smirking Madeline`s way. She winked at her, causing Madeline to blush and try to hide behind her wheat-blonde curls.

Undetermined, the woman stood and slinked next to Madeline, claiming the bar stool next to her. "Like what you see?"

German…the woman`s accent was German…just the accent that sent Madeline spiralling. She blushed again, taking a sip from her martini glass and looking at the floor. "Y-y-you s-saw that?"

The woman nodded once, wafting a deep scent of burnt incense and firewood her way.

Madeline stared wide eyed at the woman, her face becoming a darker shade of red by the second. "I-I-I`m sorry! I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-did-dn`t m-m-mean-"

"Oh, no! It`s fine! I can`t say I wasn`t looking at you either, cutie." The woman bumped shoulders with Madeline in an attempt to make her more comfortable. The little blonde really was too cute for the German to handle, getting all flustered like that.

Madeline continued to stare. "Waite…you`re _gay_?" She leaned in and whispered the last part as to make sure nobody heard. People could be real homophobes these days.

The German woman nodded again, taking a sip from her own martini glass. "Loud and proud. And if anybody gives me shit, I just tell them their jealous that they can`t have this piece of awesome for themselves. "

Madeline giggled and looked down into her own glass. It was at times like these she was glad she had come out to her family as being openly gay. It meant she could meat gorgeous people like this woman who were so bright and confident, everything Madeline strived to be.

"That`s a very high way to look at one`s self." A little bit of flirting couldn`t hurt; Madeline had already been stood up.

"Well, when you are as awesome as me, you have the privilege to look at yourself like that. Why? Don`t you view yourself as a prise for just the right girl? I do. Whoever you choose to be worthy of your amazing ass is extremely lucky." The woman looked Madeline up and down, drinking her in; long sleeved flower print tee, tucked into a short, double layered floral print skirt, complete with a tan belt synching in her waist; her hair was left out, curls tumbling down her back and she had one odd curl sticking out at the front. So very, very cute.

Madeline blushed again, looking anywhere but at the pretty German woman. "No…I`ve always been forgotten about, and those who did remember me always thought I was my twin sister. It`s pretty depressing, actually. I was supposed to be going on a date today but…she forgot. So, once again, I`m left to wallow in my own sorrows at the bar, just like every other Saturday."

The woman was struck speechless. Never had she herd such a thing occurring to such a sweet young girl. And the fact that she was supposed to be on a date right now and got stood up infuriated her.

Madeline paused as she felt something brush against her cheek. It smelled like burnt incense and firewood. The white haired woman pulled back from Madeline`s cheek, completely shameless and uncaring of the dirty looks being sent their way. "I think that girl who stood you up is a foolish asshole of a bitch, who doesn`t know what she`s missing. And, you`re not going to have to wallow on your own; I`m here to wallow with you, whenever you need it. 'Cause I`m awesome like that."

Madeline looked at the woman. She had red eyes, the shade of the prettiest roses, just ready to be given way.

_Whoa…there so pretty…she must be an albino or something. God she gives me girl boner. _

"…Thank you," Madeline quickly downed the rest of her martini in one gulp slamming the glass down on the table and sighing. "I`m Madeline."

The white haired woman smirked again, a seductive glint to her eyes. "Jillian."

Madeline decided against her better judgement that she liked Jillian and, in a rare bout of courage, smirked back at her. "Do you care for a round of shots? I`ll pay."

Jillian`s smirk grew into a wide grin and very strange (read: adorable) laugh. "Kesesese~! Awesome! If you`re paying, how could I refuse?"

Ten shots and some_ very_ rude jokes later, the two found themselves outside the bar, shivering against the cold despite the fact that they were both wearing coats.

Madeline, now more confident due to the alcohol running through her system, smiled brightly at Jillian. "I had a really good time tonight."

Jillian nodded in agreement, yet held a seductive glint to her crimson eyes. "Um-hum. But, I don`t think my night would be complete with doing one more thing…"

Before Madeline could even inquire as to what Jillian had meant by that, here lips were stolen and gently pressed against as Jillian stepped closer to the blonde.

Madeline`s eyes flew closed. She kissed back with as much vigour as was being received, much to the amusement of Jillian. She lightly ran her tongue along Madeline`s lips, asking for permission. It was given almost instantly. They fought for dominance, with Madeline eventually giving in to let Jillian explore every nook and crevasses of her mouth.

They stayed like that for what felt like years, lip locked and holding each other close. When they finally parted a thin line of saliva connected their mouths together.

"My place or yours?" Madeline barely breathed out.

"I live five minutes down the road." Jillian kept hold of Madeline, proud of the little bird she`d encompassed into her night.

Madeline nodded, still out of breath. "Definitely your place."

The two quickly began to walk away, holding hands and bumping shoulders every now and then. As they walked away, Madeline took note of the taste of cherry lip gloss on her tongue, and how she craved to taste more of it, as well as other things coting the albino leading her along the rod.

_I`m sorry Kumarie, but I won`t be coming home tonight…I`ll be getting laid by the most attractive, sexy woman I have ever had the pleasure of having a tongue shoved down my throat by._

* * *

**A/N: Just an idea I`d had for a while that I needed to get down on paper. (BTW last chp was called 'Pierce me baby') R&R, fav, follow and enjoy!**


	3. Human

"Hey Matt?"

…

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it`ll be till we get out of here?"

…

…

"I don`t know."

Gilbert leaned in closer to his cell mate; blowing on his wheat-blonde hair and watching it fly out, before it settled back in a new position against his head. This was the norm with the couple; sitting wrapped up in each-other's arms and questioning their prospect of getting out and being able to build a life with each other outside of this hell one day.

Gilbert had been kidnapped...God, he couldn`t remember how long ago it was. Keeping track of time in this place was a waste of precious energy. All he knew was that one night, he had been out drinking with his best friends, Francis and Antonio, and he had started hitting on this hot, Hungarian girl, and the next thing he knew he was waking up in a concrete cell to the small whimpers and mumbles from a young guy, about the same age as Gil, rocking back and forth in the corner. Gil had stood up and made his way over to the guy and asked things along the lines of 'what the fuck am I doing in this shithole?' When the guy hadn`t responded, just continued to rock back and forth, Gil had put his hand on the guy`s shoulder. The guy immediately stopped rocking and froze. His eyes drew wide and his pupils shrunk, showcasing all the bloodshot lines along the whites of his eyes, before slowly, painfully slowly, glancing up at Gilbert. As soon as his eyes had made contact with the albino`s his pupil`s had widened and he breathed out a single word before passing out and falling onto the cold concrete.

"Run…"

That was in the past. By now, Gilbert had discovered what had caused Matthew such trauma, and had experienced it himself. Gil couldn`t blame him for being such a wreck; he had become much worse at times.

"Gil, do you think, if we ever get out, we could live together?" Matthew buried his head into his partners shoulder, kissing the pale, delicate skin that covered it. Their hands were threaded together and lazily laying in Matt`s lap.

"Live together?" Gil scoffed, "Birdie, if we ever get out of here I will fucking _marry_ _you_ before I even _begin_ to worry about crap such as a house!" Gilbert lightly kissed Matt`s temple, holding him closer to the albino as they cuddled on the floor of their tiny cell. Moments like this, when they could be together without worry, were few and far between, so whenever one arose they made sure never to pass it up.

Matthew smiled and looked up at Gil. "It would be an honour."

Gil pecked Matt on the lips before continuing on with the topic of discussion. "That's it. It`s settled; the first thing we do when we get out of this hell, before all the families and police shit, is getting married and going on a fucking long honeymoon a thousand miles away from here."

Matt giggled at his partner`s statement. It seemed like a million miles away, yet still so close. Maybe it was a premonition of an impending rescue mission to bust them, and everyone else in here, out. "Now_ that_ is a plan I fully endorse,"

The couple loved to sit there, fully engrossed in their fantasy for the future. They`ve talked of having pets, a bear-ish dog thing and a yellow canary, their prospect on having children, five at least, and how they wanted to be able to sit next to each other on a porch together, watching their grandchildren run about the garden in the summer. It was all so normal, and something every normal person took for granted every day of their normal lives. It just made them realise how precious life was, and how much they wanted to live again, not just survive, as they had been for the last god-knows-what-amount-of-time, actually _live_; To wake up in the morning next to each other on a comfy king size bed, and make breakfast when it was actually mid-afternoon, and to be able to sit cuddled up together on the couch and watch late night TV. Everything every person on the outside did on a daily basis.

"Gil, can you ask me properly? You know; to marry me?" Matt leaned his head against Gil`s gazing deeply into his crimson eyes.

"Yeah! Hold on, just," Gilbert stood Matthew up and got down on one knee in front of him, clasping his left hand in his own and looked up to Matthew`s violet-blue eyes as they rolled at Gil. "Matthew Williams, you are the light in mein eternal darkness, the beer to mein wurst, the maple syrup to mein pancakes, and I can`t think of any better way to spend my life than with you. Will you do me the incredibly awesome honour, and marry me?"

"Oui!" Matt launched himself into Gil`s arms, plunging them into a deep kiss, sprawled across the icy cold floor. They embraced each-other, not caring of the cold seeping into their skin or the eventual reality check that, by past experience, wasn`t too far away.

"How sweet, really, I need to get a photo."

The pair broke their kiss; Gil to glare at the unwanted visitor; Matt to cower away into his partner`s chest, afraid to meet the devil woman`s gaze.

"Fuck off, cow. Can`t you see were having a moment? Can we not have a single day to ourselves in this shithole?" Gil held Matthew closer to chest as he sat up, protecting his now fiancé. Matt shrunk against Gil, trembling and mumbling 'maple' over and over.

The Hungarian women waltzed up to the bars of their cell and giggled. It was a light girly giggle, one of a young child. It soon disappeared, fading away to leave in its place a cold, killers eyes. If looks could kill, Gil would be dead by now.

"No," She wacked her foot against the metal bars, creating a large clank that resonated throughout the holding complex. Matt let loose a small shriek, curling up into himself even more, if such a thing was possible. "Hehehe! Matthew, you really are too cute! Now…who wants to go first?"

She held up a syringe full of bright yellow liquid and squirted out a little so that little droplets dripped onto the floor of the couple's cell. It sizzled and bubbled on the concrete, leaving in its place a small dent and puff of toxic off-white smoke. It was the work of the Hungarian`s husband, a leading scientist in illegal chemical warfare, currently trying to work out how to inflect the most excruciating psychological damage to a prisoner of war…by using kidnapped test subjects.

Gilbert grinded his teeth together. Matt had already assumed the foetal position and was holding onto Gil`s hand for dear life, facing the wall away from the psychotic bitch behind him. "Neither of us bitch. Now, once again, fuck off, Elizaveta, before I get up there and beat you to a bloody pulp." Gil snarled.

Elizaveta only smirked; the cell was barely over two and a half feet long, so whether they came willing or not, she could always just reach in and stab the syringe into them. "Go ahead, try."

Gil`s eyes turned to slits. He kissed Matt`s head and laid him as far away from Elizaveta as possible, before standing up and reaching out, grabbing Elizaveta by the lab coat and slamming her head against the bars of his cell. "Don`t you _ever_ scare my birdie, motherfucking bastard." Gil pulled his fist back and smashed it into her face, sending her spiralling back and into the concrete wall that served as a 'view'.

Elizaveta slid down to the floor, blood gushing from her nose and ears ringing. But still she laughed; a terrible, broken cackle that sent chills down both men`s spines. Matt whimpered from his place on the floor.

She stood, not without trouble, and wobbled over to the cell bars again, where Gilbert stood blowing on his bloodied knuckles. As he looked up to her she sent a right hook straight into his face, making him topple over onto Matthew.

Matthew turned and sat up, cradling his partner against his chest. Even though his instincts were screaming at him to hide, Matthew stayed strong and gingerly glanced up to Elizaveta. She smiled sweetly through the blood running down her chin. Matt wanted to be sick.

"So…I`ll ask you again; who wants to go first?" Elizaveta took another syringe off her small trolley and waited. She knew Matthew was too terrified to protest, and now Gilbert was too weak to fight back. Easy.

Matt nodded and made the small trip to the bars of his cell.

"Matt…No. Matthew, don`t go. Matthew! Birdie, don`t, please!" Gilbert pleaded from his place on the floor. His protests were ignored. "Please! Just don`t! NO!"

Matthew cringed as the syringe pierced his skin. Even afters what was years of being experimented on, he still flinched every time they pumped a new toxin into his system.

"BIRDIE!" Gil shrieked. The pyschos here could do all they wanted to him, he didn`t particularly care; however, _none _of them could touch his precious birdie, **ever**.

Matt leaned against the cell bars as he sluggishly slid to the floor, gripping his now agonizing arm. "I…I`m sorry…Gil…I`m sorry." And with that, he crashed onto the floor, out cold.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

"Matthew! Matt! Wake up Birdie…Birdie~! Wake up…" Gil held Matt close to his chest. Blood ran down from a wound on his head and nose as it dripped down onto Matt`s unconscious body. It really didn`t concern the German at that point, though; all he cared about was getting his partner to open his eyes. There was no telling what was in that toxin, and it served as an unspoken rule between the couple that after being injected to stay awake as long as possible, so Matthew just collapsing like that meant something was bad, very, very bad.

"Calm your tits, ass. He`s not dead. This stuff isn`t that strong." Elizaveta didn`t even look at Gilbert as she pulled out a handkerchief and began to clean herself of most of the blood. She didn`t need to bother even glancing at the scene folding out beneath her feet; just the constant whining from the albino already told Elizaveta that it would be pitiful.

She turned round to look at him out of nothing more than her own amusement, mixed with the knowledge that she had a job to be taken care of. "Pathetic. Now, come here…Or will you continue senselessly trying to become an insurgent again?"

Gilbert didn`t even look at the woman as he gave himself up. She was dead to him. He gritted his teeth and kept silent as she injected him, making sure the needle dug in deeper than necessary.

Black spots soon appeared across Gilbert`s vision and his head began to pound deep back in the recesses of his mind. He soon found himself down on the ground next to Matthew as a single sentence reached his captors ears.

"Fucking…whore…go fuck yourself…"

A childish laugh erupted from Elizaveta`s lips. "No need. I already have a husband to do that for me."

The Hungarian woman waltzed away with her vials and syringes off to torment another of the compounds occupants, leaving the pair to lay there, completely dead to the world and all who are in it.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Matt woke first. It made sense he would be the first to wake; he had been there longer than Gil, so was better at handling and processing the toxins now making there way through his system. His head hurt like fuck, added with the weight of million tons on top of his body every time he tried to move, made his overall situation rather crappy to say the least.

"I…fucking hate…that…psychotic bitch…" Matt mumbled. The painful sensations only intensified as he sat up, producing a very long groan out of annoyance more than anything else.

_Ah, fuck my life…I might as well just go find a pit and die...No, beating that bitch to a bloody pulp with my hockey stick sounds better. Yeah, killing her and forcing her prick pussy of a husband to watch, before making him drink her blood. Hehe, now I really wanna hit something-_

Matthew screamed and clawed at his head. He doubled over, caving in himself in an attempt to get the disgusting images out his head. Sure, he hated the fucking pricks for what they did to him and Gil, not even mentioning the countless number of other people in this place, but never did he wish for them to be brutally murdered and tortured. To do such a thing to them would be sinking down to their level of inhuman capabilities and insanity. Matthew refused to go to that level. He would not be so low, not for all the money in the world would he do that.

"…Ah, Matt. You awake?" Gilbert groaned and began to stir, oblivious to the horror his fiancée was going through.

Matt panicked as he made his way to the corner and bunched up against it, curling in on himself in an attempt to get away from his partner. "Gil, stay away! I-I-I`m not good! I don`t wanna hurt you."

This fully confused Gilbert; why would his cute little birdie hurt him? As he sat up he moaned, his mind was fucked and not afraid to voice it.

_Stupid mind. It hurts so fucking much, I just wanna lay here and die. Oh, Matt, why would you- oh…Fuck, not again. I don`t want a repeat of last time. I`d rather just go push up daises somewhere. Yeah, that sounds nice, just going and ending it all. I wouldn`t have to worry about being experimented on any more, or how I`m constantly hungry. Ja, I want that. Just to end it al-_

_NEIN!_

Gilbert smacked himself across the cheek. The suicidal thoughts kept buzzing around his mind and they wouldn`t go. Matt stared at him across the room in confusion until it clicked; Gil`s bout of toxin was making him depressed, whereas Matt`s own was making him mad and violent and aggressive and he needed to _fucking calm down right now_.

"Think about happy things, like…how we just got engaged, for example." Matthew`s caring nature shone through the graphic torture scenes playing out in his head. He had always loved to take care of people, animals, anything really. Especially his Gil.

Gil nodded and backed up into the corner furthest from Matt and mirrored his position. He knew how volatile his birdie could get when in this state, mixed with his artificial depression would make for quite the scene, his blood painted across the walls and Matt sat in the middle of it all, covered in it. That wouldn`t happen, however, as both men were wiser from previous experience.

"Think about calming crap, like waterfalls and nature and animals and shit." Gilbert, ever the optimist, tried to laugh off the situation, though they both knew what grave danger they were in from themselves…and each other.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Gilbert couldn`t stop shaking. His mind was a swirling vortex of sadness that tried to engulf him every chance it got.

Matthew, on the other hand, was tapping his finger against the ground in a rhythmic pattern, trying not to look at anything that might set him off. So, pretty much, not looking at anything at all.

Both men had woken up around two hours ago by now and the toxin was taking hold of them both fast. The yellow liquid was continuously being pumped around their systems and absorbed by different organs, specifically, the brain, where they had started to drown in their own morbid thoughts.

The sound of the dinner hatch being opened pulled the lovers from their constant silence. A blue tray was pushed into their cell and the hatch was closed. Atop the tray were two bowls full of some grey gruel and two plastic cups, half empty with some white liquid. Both men raised their heads to stare at the blue tray in dismay.

"You go first." Matthew inclined his head to the gruel. It was disgusting, and had no texture whatsoever, however it had to have some form of minerals or vitamins as it had kept them alive so far.

Gil nodded and slowly reached out to the tray and took a bowl. His hand shook violently as he brought the slop to him mouth. They were never given cutlery, so were forced to eat with their bare hands, which were usually covered in dirt. He cringed at the taste and coughed, dry heaving into the corner.

Matthew watched his lover with wide eyes. He_ really_ didn`t want to eat any of that crap, but his empty stomach wouldn`t let him pass up the food. He reached out and snatched the remaining bowl off the tray. Gilbert was still getting over the rancid taste of the gruel.

_I wish he would just get on with it quietly. Fuck why won`t he shut up?! I`m gonna go over there and-_

Matthew took a deep breath and looked up to the blinding white of the cell lights. It hurt his eyes but distracted him from the need to punch his partner. Matt glanced back down to the grey 'food' in his bowl. With a deep breath, he held his nose with one hand, tipped his head back and poured the rotten mush down his throat. He didn`t stop till it was all pretty much gone.

Gilbert watched in admiration as Matt coughed and prevented himself from throwing up the mush. With bated breath, Gil copied Matt`s technique and somehow got half of the gruel down his gullet before the taste got the better of him.

"Real gourmet, huh?" Matt spat. He hated the food and, no matter how pumped with drugs he was, still hated having to watch Gil suffer like that.

"Ja," Gilbert looked at Matt, before looking down at the floor. His normally loud and rambunctious aura was replaced with one of sadness and depression, "I`m pathetic; I can`t even eat properly any more. I don`t deserve to be here anymore, I don`t deserve you. I should just go off my self-"

"NO!" Matt shrieked. He had thrown his bowl at Gilbert in his rage and narrowly missed the albino`s head. Gil ducked down and balled up into himself, silently beginning to cry; angry Matt was one of the only things that truly sent him to tears.

Matthew cursed and crawled over to his lover, pulling him into his lap and pulling the albino close. He whispered soft, sweet nothings into his ear, rocking back and forth in an attempt to try and settle his disarrayed partner. It was in moments like these, when the pair were alone and struggling, where Matthew stood tall and strong, keeping himself calm and kind and took charge of the situation for once, completely in control, knowing that one wrong move could ruin them both.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Berwald and Lukas silently crawled through the ventilation system running through the compound. Tino was telling them where to go through there Bluetooth ear pieces and Matthias and Emil were in the control room, working undercover to make sure the pair didn`t get caught.

"Tino, we`ve reached the fifth turn. What now?" Lukas whispered into his ear piece.

"It`s all good here. No crack-jobs are gonna get you Norgie, not on my watch." Matthias commented. Emil`s suppressed snickers could be faintly heard over the line.

Lukas` forever monotone frown seemed to get even deeper. "Big brother."

All sounds of laughter ceased as Emil froze in his swivel chair. "I refuse to call you such."

Matthias laughed and joined in with Lukas` teasing. "Big brother, big brother, big brother-"

"Both of you shut up and let Tino tell us the location!" Berwald exclaimed.

"_Thank you Ber. Continue down the vent until you reach a left. When you get there go along it and look down through the vent grates. You will eventually be above Roderich and Elizabeth`s office. From then on all of you will have to carry out procedure nine and take over. Make sure you contact me just before so that I can send in the swat teams," _Tino informed from the control centre. All around him were large computer screens and files, of which were stained with spilt coffee. _"And…good luck. If all goes to plan you should be home in time for dinner." _

Tino switched onto a private line for just him and Berwald.

"_Stay safe, okay? I`ll see you soon. I love you." _

The lightest blush was spreading up over Berwald`s face. He always got so flustered when his husband told him he loved him. "Love you too."

The line was switched back to the original as everyone got back on track with the mission; to get every prisoner out.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Gil had calmed down and was now resting his head in Matt`s lap as Matthew brushed his fingers through his hair. Playing with Gilbert`s hair had always calmed Matthew down. Entangling his fingers through the pale white strands as Gilbert closed his eyes and snuggled into Matt`s touch. It was beautiful.

All of a sudden, the lights shut off. Screams where heard though out the compound, including Matthew. He shrunk back into the cell and curled in upon himself, screaming and shaking. Gilbert shot up out of his lap and grabbed the cell bars. Red lights flashed throughout the compound as sirens began to wail. The cell bars started shaking and rolled across, opening the cell up to the hallway.

A voice came through on the announcement system. It was patchy and rushed, and barely audible above the screeching of the sirens. The accent was thick, but the words that came from his mouth would forever been etched upon the prisoners minds, Gilbert and Matthew especially, forever.

"_The doors…open…run…now! …Go!"_

Gilbert stood and watched as over prisoners ran down the hall, yelling and stumbling in their escape. That was when it really hit Gilbert; they were free.

**0o0~PAGE BREAK~0o0**

Matthew and Gilbert were sharing a hospital room when their families showed up. First was Matt`s twin brother Alfred, along with their parents Francis and Arthur. They all crowded around Matthew and held him close, crying and clinging to each other. Close on their heels was Ludwig, Gil`s little brother, with his boyfriend Feliciano, who all burst into tears at the sight of Gil. Feli was the worst, sobbing into Ludwig`s chest as he and Gilbert exchanged friendly banter before embracing as best they could around all the wires and tubes attached to the albino`s body.

Matthew and Gilbert spent about a month in the hospital, with Gil being released before Matt, as he had been there for a shorter amount of time and wasn`t so psychologically affected. As soon as the lovers were both out of hospital and recovered they told their families of their engagement, and were soon wed outside in the Canadian snow, something they both loved dearly, before jetting off for their first holiday together in the Australian outback. Of course Gil and Matt alike suffered from PTSD and paranoia, as well as panic attacks, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered to the couple. It was a miracle the day they dismissed their doctors' assumptions of not being able to cope with the stress of children and adopted their baby girl, little Madeline Gillian Beilschmidt.

They had their normal suberban life, and planned to live it the fulist. This was happyness, and love and pure, unadulterated bliss. This is what it ment to be human, and human the husbands stayed through all of their anxiety and barriers. Life was simple, and had never been so perfect.

* * *

**Inspired by the absolutely gorgeous song by Christina Aguilera "Human" **


	4. Not All Monsters Are Scary

**In this fic think of Matthew as being around 8-9 ish, maybe 10 at a push. BTW this NOT shota. It`s friendship, protection and Demon!Gil being awesome!**

* * *

The night was dark. A silent being moved through Matthew`s room as he continued to press himself into the headboard. He had wrapped himself in his duvet and was folded up with his knees against his chest. It was on nights like this, when his parents and twin were asleep, and the house was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, that he came. Matthew had told his parents of the red-eyed monster before, but they had told him it was just his over active imagination playing tricks on him, as Matthew was a very smart child who liked to imagine things. His favourite was to pretend his white stuffed bear Kuma could talk. Kuma was clutched in Matt`s arms as he coward away from the red-eyed monster, with white hair and wings and a pointy tail that always trailed around Matt`s room, just inside his peripheral vision.

The sound of growling, and a sharp hissing laugh penetrated Matthew`s fabric fortress. He whimpered and held Kuma closer, whispering soft prayers and last words. The mattress sunk under new weight, sliding Matthew off of the headboard and against a warm, soft surface. The surface shifted, sending clawed hands down into Matthew`s duvet and unwrapping his wheat-blonde head from the cotton. Matt`s eyes screwed shut at the surface`s first move, to terrified to even breath. Now, here he was, exposed and panting heavily as the prospect of dying flashed across his mind.

_Papa, Dad, Alfred, I love you. I warned you about the monster, and now he`s here to kill me. Please don`t forget me like you always do. I love you._

Soft, clawed hands cupped Matt`s face, tilting it so that it tilted up to face the monster.

"Hey, look at me. I`m not gonna hurt you, Mattie. I`m here to look after you." A gentle, slightly accented voice spoke.

Matthew slowly opened his violet orbs, meeting kind, raspberry-jam coloured eyes encouraging him to calm down.

Matt was taken aback; the monster was pretty, very pretty, and was being very gentle with him. Heck, even his voice sounded like running maple syrup.

"…Not hurt me? But, you're a monster, aren`t you? A very pretty monster, but a monster still?" Matthew`s curiosity overcame his initial terror, making him push the duvet off of his head and shoulders so that he could see the monster properly.

The monster was definitely a man, with white hair and a pair of small black leathery horns jutting out of his forehead. His eyes were raspberry-jam red and had a soft yet mischievous hint to them. His skin was pale, almost as if he was sick, but, it suited him really well. Behind him, Matt could see a pair of leathery wings, much like his horns, but they had an almost silken sheen to them, like they would be nice to touch and play with. He wore a black ripped tee, accompanied by a pair of ripped jeans, and sprouting from them was a black tail, complete with an upside down heart shape bulge at the end, ending in a point. Matthew felt very under-dressed in his red and white flannel pyjamas.

The monster`s jam-red eyes widened, thumb beginning to stroke Matt`s left cheek as he pondered the thought.

"…Ja, I`m a monster, but not all monsters are scary. I`m awesome, for one, and a lot of other monsters are nice, we just don`t look it 'cause of the tail and wings and horns and crap. Also, I think you`re pretty too, thank you." The monster was smirking now, lifting his eyebrow down at Matt and making him giggle. The monster wasn`t scary at all!

The monster realised Matthew`s face and leaned back, laying down on Matt`s bed. He laced his fingers behind his head and crossed his legs, tail swishing and bobbing as he did so.

Once Matthew had regained control of himself, he crawled up towards the monsters head, sitting cross legged just below his elbow. It was as he was sat there, fiddling with the ends of his pyjamas shirt that something funny occurred to him.

"Hey, Mister Monster, how come you know my name and I don`t know yours? That`s not fair." Matthew leaned over the monster`s head, letting his hair fall around them, creating a small, personal world for the two of them.

The monster hissed again, but he was smiling. Maybe that hissing sound was his laugh? "Yeah, that`s not fair, is it? Well then, my name`s Gilbert. Nice to meet you, Mattie." The monst- Gilbert held his hand up. I Matt wove his hand into Gilbert`s; easily fitting in his giant palms, and shook. Gilbert`s hand was warm and call…callu…rough to the touch.

"Gilbert, is it okay if I touch your tail please? It looks really shiny and soft!" Matt asked. He smiled wide and politely, waiting for his answer. Normally, Gil would have never allowed anyone to touch any of his extremities, however, this little boy, that innocent, expecting smile was the demons undoing. No matter how much he hated people getting all touch-feely with him, he was going to let Matthew play with his tail. God, he had gone soft.

"…Ja, just, be careful. It`s very sensitive, and sharp."

Matthew`s smile widened, if that was even possible, and he reached out to gently grasp Gilbert`s tail, rubbing his thumb over the silky, leathery surface. It was so pleasant to feel under his skin, like his Dad`s favourite arm chair that Papa constantly sat in to annoy him.

Matt giggled again, putting Kuma up against the headboard and lightly grabbed Gilbert`s tail in between both hands, running his fingers across the smooth surface. Matt`s nail accidentally scrapped against the leathery skin under his fingers, causing the albino demon beneath him to burst out laughing.

"Hahhahaha!"

Matthew looked back down to Gilbert as he doubled over on the bed, clutching his stomach.

"What?! Does that tickle?" A mischievous smirk spread across Matt`s lips as he began scratching at the leathery tail, realising laughing fit upon laughing fit onto Gilbert.

When he stopped to make sure he hadn`t damaged the shadow-black tail, Gilbert shot up, tackling him to the bed and tickling his sides, making Matt giggle endlessly as the albino demon laughed along with him.

The next morning, Matthew woke up refreshed and fully awake. It was the first time in weeks he didn`t have to be woken up by one of his fathers. That night, Gilbert came back, and the next night, and the night after that and the night after that. Let`s just say that Matthew never stopped believing in night-time monsters, no matter how ludicrius it sounded when he entered collage.

* * *

**Inspired by 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. Do you have a fav song or inspirational piece of music that you`d like me to use and write a story for? If so, leave it`s name and singer/composer/etc in the reviews and I will get to it ASAP. **


	5. Love Interruption

**Inspired by the song 'Love Interruption' by Jack White given by KillerKitty15. How did I do baby? ;D**

* * *

Sirens wailed in the distance as the pair danced along the roof tops. They wouldn`t be caught; nobody could catch them as raced up high, away from judging eyes and evil sneers.

Gil jumped a wide ally and rolled, landing cleanly and waiting for Matthew. Matt followed suit and leapt, stumbling a little on his landing. Gil caught him before he fell, cradling his wheat-blonde lover and kissing his head. Parkour had never been Matt`s forte; Matthew had always been best at infiltrating and gaining trust. What with his fucking adorable baby face nobody would think he was a world famous Politian murderer with his partner, Gil.

"Almost, Birdie." Gil cooed.

Matt looked down at the ground, away from Gil`s encouraging red orbs. "Still can`t do it."

The sirens grew louder as the police began to catch up.

"Gil, let`s get moving." Matt pulled up his hood and took off, eager to shake the police off of their tales.

"Coming Birdie!" Gilbert pulled up his own hood and caught up to Matt, easily over taking him. Gilbert had always loved parkour and any excuse to go running and improving his skills.

Once again the lovers ran, showcasing their talent and laughing at the futile attempts to keep up with them. They kept swerving off into different directions and leading the police cars the wrong way. As soon as the sirens' insistent wailing began to fade, they were off.

Gil and Matt bounded back along the roof tops of London, jumping air vents and skipping over alley ways. When the two reached the roof of their apartment they took of their hoodies, opened the door on the roof and descended the stairs down to their third floor apartment.

As soon as they were in, after making sure all the doors and windows were locked (there_ were_ two sadistic killers out there after all), the pair set about their normal routine, starting with pancakes.

Gilbert fed his yellow canary, lovingly dubbed Gilbird, let him out for a fly before feeding Matthew`s polar bear-dog-marshmallow-thing Kumajirou. The smell of maple syrup made all the occupants of the apartment, human and other, salivate.

Matthew plated up the anticipated pancakes and sat down with Gilbert at the small round dining room table. Gil had turned on the radio when they had gotten in, and the new report had them both smiling and high fiving over their meal.

"_Tonight at around about ten pm BMP campaign leader John McCohen was found dead in his London home. People up and down the country are celebrating the knock to the campaign. The police are beginning to notice a pattern in the killings of the 'Birdie & Co' killers, and have released this statement; "The Birdie & Co killings are all aimed at racist and homophobic Politian's and members of parliament, specifically the BMP party." Members of Parliament are scared and pressured over if they`re next. The famous words that come with all the Birdie & Co killings has not yet been released to the public, but will be soon."_

Matthew stood and picked up Kumajirou, swinging and dancing around the kitchen with the fluffy marshmallow dog. Gilbert wasn`t far behind, twirling and rocking out with his broom. They even cracked open a few cans of beer, much to Gilbert`s delight.

The rarity of English sunlight flowed into the lover`s room. It was seven in the morning, and the two had to get back to work after their night of partying.

Gilbert had already started a breakfast of eggs and bacon when Matthew trundled into the kitchen, fully dressed in a suit and tie. Gilbert plated up their food and sat in living room, listening to the TV.

"Gil, don`t sit on the clean couch in dirty overalls." Matt pushed his fringe away from his face; the rest of his hair was tied back in a red ribbon.

Gilbert looked down at himself. His blue work overalls weren`t that dirty! Sure, they could do with a bit of a scrub down to get out the oil and petrol and transmission fluid, but it could be worse. "It`s not that ba- oh…" Gil stood up to prove his point…only to see a black stain on the sofa. Crap. "I`ll clean that up."

Matthew sighed. He had only just gotten the car smell from the sofa last weekend. "You better." Today Matt had an interview for personal secretary to Sean Markers, currently one of the last campaigners against same-sex marriage in England. Personally, matt couldn`t see why he thought against the law; it had been in place for over a year, and had increased the national rate of happiness in England. There had even been a fucking survey!

Gilbert pulled a kicked puppy face and kissed Matt`s cheek. "Am I forgiven?" He knew matt couldn`t say no to that face.

Matt`s resolve broke and kiss pressed a chaste kiss to Gil`s lips. "Yes."

The TV distracted the two before things could go any further.

"_The Birdie & Co killers latest murder details have been released and the message that always accompanies these murders is right here for a Sky exclusive; 'I want love to roll me over slowly, and stick a knife inside me, and twist it all around. I won`t let love disrupt corrupt or interrupt me. I want love to walk right up and bite me, take hold of me and fight me, leave me dying on the ground. I want love to forget that you offended me, tor me down, show me how it is my fault. I won`t let love disrupt me anymore.' Wow. A powerful message as always. Sharon, what is your…" _

The murderers looked at each other, kissed and burst into raucous applause. The release of the message was always the best part of these murders. The reason they killed in the first place; to get their word across. The rainbow nation, as the LGBTQ community was called, never got a say, and it wasn`t fair. Birdie & Co, as they had dubbed themselves, gave that say. They had support from all around England and the rest of the world, and it felt amazing to be the people's heroes.

When breakfast was finished Gilbert gave his husband a kiss, a homemade packed lunch and set off for work down the road at the local mechanics where he and his sister worked. Monika was also gay, and had a beautiful blushing bride from Italy, Feli. The couples often got together for days out.

Matthew walked from his and his husband's apartment and caught the tube to Westminster Tube Station and got off, ready for his interview in the houses of parliament. If any of the MP`s had been paying attention they would have noticed Matt running around the buildings for months, secretary to many different Politian's, all of which were dead now. And once again, he was infiltrating and information gathering.

Matt sat outside the interview room with a few other interviewees. It was his turn next.

"Hey, who do you think will win the next election? My moneys on the Lib-Dems." A young British man named Arthur stated.

"I think it`ll be UKIP." This came from an Austrian transfer, Roderich.

The two got into a heated debate, completely ignoring Matthew as he was called up to be interviewed. And it suited him just fine. The only people who needed to notice Matt were his family and his employer.

Matthew sat down in a black chair and took out all his paper work, handing it over to the fat man. The Politian spoke, his voice gravely and booming. "So, Martin-"

"Matthew, sir."

"Matthew, sorry. So, why do you think you should become my personal secretary?"

Matt took a deep breath, running over the script in his hand, and began.

* * *

**If you know a really good, inspirational song that you think makes a good fit for PruCan, leave its name, the Artist`s name and your name in the reviews and i`ll get to it.**

**I don`t mean any ill well by mentioning the BMP. They are cruel, close-minded people who deserve the worst of punishments. Also, the Politians named are compeletly made up. Go Fellow Rainbow Nation-ers! **


	6. Im a Slave for You

**Inspired by 'I`m a slave 4 u' by Britney Spears, requested by NattiTheVillian. !WARNING! THERE BE ****SMEX**** UP AHEAD!**

* * *

Matthew had always been looked down upon, and treated like a child. It wasn`t fair; not only to him but also his partner, Gilbert, who was always reminding everyone that Matt was actually only one year his younger. There was only one place were Matthew was in full control, where he had to be noticed and respected, else punishments would ensure; the bedroom.

Gilbert was tied to the bedpost, covered in maple syrup and wearing a ball gag. In his hand Matt held a whip and on the bedside table sat a vibrater, fully charged and ready for use. Gilbert was sweating, erection standing up proud as Matt`s finger slowly, oh, _so slowly_, ran up and down the hard member, stopping only to fondle his scrotem.

"-Mmhh!" Gil cried out against the gag in his mouth, trying to jerk his member against Matt`s hand, desperate for the friction.

Matthew slapped the whip against one of Gilbert`s nipples, erecting another moan from the albino. "Ah-ah. You know you have to earn it, you _whore_."

Gilbert was practically begging by now. He watched as Matthew began stripping, his erection becoming painful at this point. It didn`t help that he could see the bulge in Matt`s boxer-briefs where Matt himself was also horny as fuck.

"You like what you see, slut?" Matt climbed on top of Gil`s chest and straddled him, rubbing his own now open erection against the albino`s neck. He put his hands behind Gilbert`s neck, unclasping the ball gag and putting it on the table alongside the vibrater. He positioned himself just outside Gilbert`s mouth and said one single word. "Suck."

Gil eagerly took the large member into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue up and down the hot flesh, twirling around the tip before sinking it into the slit. Matthew cried out, pulling on Gil`s snow hair and smacking the whip against his pale thighs.

Gilbert gagged on Matt`s wet member, not expecting the sudden invasion of his throat. Matt`s hand sneaked back behind him to pump Gil`s neglected cock. Gil moaned around the member in his mouth, making Matt double over with pleasure. "Ahhh~!"

Matthew`s hand tightened around the albino`s pale cock, sending pleasure shooting through Gilbert`s body. Matt pulled his member out of Gil`s mouth with a pop and leaned over to the bedside table. He picked up the vibrater and flicked the switch, feeling as it started to shake in between his fingers.

Gilbert`s eyes widened as the end of the toy was ran along the line of spit and pre-cum dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Matt sat back, just behind Gil`s proud manhood, and gently slipped one of his saliva coated fingers up inside the small hole hidden there. Gilbert blushed uncontrollably as the finger started to move in and out of his ass, making beautifully dirty squelching noises as it did so.

When Matt had sufficiently stretched his albino, he placed the tip of the vibrater toy, still going at full speed, at the entrance to Gilbert`s body. "Beg for it." A smirk played on Matthew`s lips as he leaned in close to nibble on Gil`s ear, something he knew turned made the albino go crazy.

Even as his cheeks burned, Gilbert had lost his pride and would do practically anything to be allowed to cum at this point. Screw his manhood! It could be thrown out the window right now for all he cared! "I want it inside me, Birdie. I wanna feel your soft, wet ass around me as I fuck you senseless. Put it in me, please. S`il vous plait, Birdie!"

Matthew looked up from his place over Gilbert`s manhood, eyes wide and eyebrows high. "…Gil, did you just say 'please' in French?"

Gil nodded, impatient in his need for release. "Ja. Can you fuck me now, please?"

Matt smirked, pulling the toy away from the albino`s throbbing hole. "Say it again or no sex."

Gilbert stared, shocked at his partners cruelty. But, he would comply, as he always did when ever his pretty birdie wanted something. He was wrapped around Matt`s little finger, and that`s just how he liked it. "S`il vous plait, Birdie, s`il vous plait me baiser!"

That was Matt`s undoing. Being asked to fuck his partner in his native tongue? Yep, that was hot as fuck. Matthew slammed the toy up inside of Gil`s hole before straddling his hips and pushing himself upon Gil`s member, moaning at the feeling of fullness.

"A-ahhh! Mmmhnn, Gil~!" Matt took hold of the toy`s handle, lightly twisting it around inside of the albino.

"Ahhhhhh! Birdie! Move, please!" Gilbert was begging at this point, and, ever the polite Canadian, Matt obliged, rocking his hips against the hard member up inside of him.

Gilbert was in ecstasy; Matt was moving up and down, riding him, and the toy was being pumped in and out of his ass in time with Matt`s thrusts. Matthew himself was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. The feel of Gil`s impressive size rubbing against the walls of his butthole was amazing, and the sounds coming from the toy inside of Gil`s ass was making him harder.

The two moved in motion, timing their thrusts and rocks with each other to increase the possible amount of pleasure received on both ends.

Gilbert was panting and moaning continuously, thrusting wildly into his Canadian lover. "Ma-Mattie I`m go-Ahhhh!"

Matthew wasn`t very far behind, only just keeping himself from spilling. "M-me too. Mhhhnnn!"

They came in synch with each other, cum covering their bodies, inside and out, as they slowly their rode out of their white high. Matt pulled himself off of Gil`s now soft member, laying down on his chest and untying his hands. With his hands back in use, Gil gently pulled the still going vibrater out of his butt and turned it off, placing it back on the bedside table next to the ball gag.

Matthew kissed his albino, peppering them all along his face and neck, whispering promises of love and earnest feelings. "You did so well. Good boy. I love you so much, Gil. You`re my good pooh bear."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matt, taking the full opportunity to snuggle with his Canadian. He smiled against his warm shoulders, pressing light, feathery kisses to the skin underneath. "Of course I did good. I`m awesome!"

Matthew giggled, cuddling into Gilbert`s chest as the world started to go fuzzy all around them. "You sure are pooh bear. My awesome man."

* * *

Sat just outside of the bedroom door was a very traumatised polar bear cub. He couldn`t believe what he had just heard. It had sounded very painful, and the smell was so strong it hurt it hurt the poor bear`s nose. _I need to go tell Gilbird about this!_ Kumajirou thought as he very slowly stumbled down the stairs, still shocked from what he had just heard.

* * *

**Poor Kuma! T0T I feel sad for doing that to him now! BTW, this was my very first smutt/smex/whatever so if it sucked, screw you! I tried, and can only get better as I go on. So there! A 2p!PruCan has been asked for by a guest reviewer, but I can`t find the review anymore so I don`t know the song i`m supposed to base it off. So, I shall write a 2p! based off a song that I think fits the couple, and dedicate it to all guest reviewers for the story! OK? Yay! **


	7. Dog Teeth

**Inspired by the song 'Dog Teeth' by Nicole Dollanganger. 2p!PruCan as requested by a guest reviewer. This is for all guest reviewers! WARNING- BLOOD, DEATH, SADNESS (what did you expect?! This is **_**2p!**_** for Christ sakes!)**

* * *

Rain poured down outside the window, making little tip-tap noises as it fell. James sat curled up in the centre of the living room. He was covered in blood. The body of his lover lay black and purple and red with blood in the corner. Dried tears stained James' face; he didn`t have enough left to continue crying.

Akbar had already been quiet, and depressed, and everything a beautiful person such as himself shouldn`t be. And now…he was gone. The only light in James' life, and he had destroyed it. Everything James had ever held dear had been hurt; is brother, his parents, his friends…his lover. Akbar had been the only one to understand him, and laugh with him, and make him feel like he wasn`t alone out here in the Canadian forest. But he was gone.

James had loved Akbar, so much it wasn`t expressible with words. He had helped him through the roughest times of him illness. He had complimented Akbar everyday single day without fail, and gone with him to every counselling session, and reminded him to take his mends and just overall loved him. Akbar had been his light. The only light in the dark forests of which the pair lived…but every light had to go out, be extinguished and left. It wasn`t fair, it wasn`t right, and there was no control.

Akbar`s body was beat where it lay far away from his killer. James hadn`t meant to kill him; it was an accident. He had been out hunting poachers when Akbar had come out to tell him lunch was ready. He should have just stayed inside. James had panicked when he heard the yell, thinking it was the poacher, he fired three shots. The buck`s sprayed over Akbar, penetrating his flesh and bruising where they entered. As soon as James saw him fall, he ran. He ran with all his might, dropping all of his equipment in his plight to get to his lover. It was too late…he was too late.

When James reached Akbar he had cradled him, holding him close and whispering please of forgiveness. You know the most devastating part of it all? Akbar`s last words, the use of his last breath were to sooth James. "It`s okay…I love you…Jamie."

Now James sat, Akbar`s body propped up in the corner facing him. There weren`t enough tears to cry, screams to ring out, people to kill to console him. So he sat. Just sat. He didn`t eat, he didn`t sleep. Just sat, staring at the body of his partner. The circle under his eyes got darker; his body grew weak, soon unable to move at all. He continued staring, feeling as his heart re-broke every second that he looked upon the body of the albino. But he couldn`t look away; he couldn`t not look at what he had done. He stayed like this for what felt like years, though he knew it could only have been a few days. His body was shutting down from grief and sorrow.

* * *

_**~30 years later~**_

* * *

Gilda sat at the bar, drinking away her forth coming sadness. Having mounting depression sucked ass. But, then again, just a few bar stools down from her sat a very attractive wheat-blonde girl. She had her hair tied back in a long piny tail, the twisting ringlets cascaded down her back, contrasting with the red and black tartan shirt she wore. And it was sleeveless. Oh, God did a sleeveless shirt turn Gilda on.

Behind the bar, the barmen (a very, _very_ annoying blonde Italian) noticed this. "You like her, si?"

Gilda glared at the man from under her hood. "Ja, what`s it to you, arschloc?" She spat at the blonde.

The Italian took a step back, hand on heart and melodramatic expression plastered on his face. "You wound me so! I was just going to ask if you`d like to send her a drink, bitch."

Gilda thought it over. The girl was very hot, ja, and Gilda certainly wouldn`t mind getting to know her, but send her a drink? Gilda didn`t think she could do that. The girl would laugh at her for sure. Yeah, better leave it alone.

She raised her head to decline, but it was too late. The barmen had taken things into his own hands and sent the girl a class of maple syrup whisky. Oh fuck.

The girl turned her head to look at Gilda, who promptly pulled her hood closer down her head, making sure to cover up her face.

The girl, thoroughly intrigued, moved up bar stools so that she was sat next to the hooded figure. She could feel the enigma tense up as she sat close. It was very awkward; the hooded person, of whom she assumed to be a girl from the curve of her back, was very tense and kept looking away. The girl decided to take things into her own hands. She bumped shoulders with Gilda, making the hooded girl turn to look at her, and started off on the single most important conversation she would ever have. "Maple whisky? My favourite drink. My name`s Melanie, by the way. Might I know your name?"

Gilda`s hand went to push her short locks behind her ear, accidentally pushing her hood off of her head. She gasped, and went to put it back up, but was stopped by a very strong, yet somewhat soft grip around her wrist. "…You're an albino." Whispered Melanie.

Gilda stood, ripping her hand out of Melanie`s grasp and ran out of the bar. Melanie, ever the polite Canadian, ran after her, hot on her tails as she ran. Melanie just caught up to Gilda as she was about to get into her car.

"Wait! Wait! I didn`t mean to upset you! I…can I at least know your name?"

Gilda glanced up at the blonde from under her hood as Melanie gently pushed it back from her face, revealing her boy-short white hair and piercing red eyes. "My…my name`s Gilda."

"Gilda. I like it." Melanie liked the way the name rolled off her tongue and the way she had to force out the sound 'd'. Plosive names had always made Melanie a little hot and bothered. "So, can I at least ask you out for a drink tis Saturday in thanks?"

Gilda slowly nodded her head. She had never gone on a date before; she had never had the courage to do so. But, this girl, no, this woman, made her feel so safe and secure. It was uncanny.

"See you then Jamie."

"Can`t wait for it Akbar."

Melanie made her way back to the bar after exchanging numbers with Gilda. It was only when she sat back down at her stool at the bar (after kicking some lumberjack out of it) that it dawned on her that she`d called Gilda 'Akbar'. Oh, well. She had the beautiful albino`s number now, and nothing else mattered.

Gilda was speeding down the Canadian freeway when she realised that she`d called Melanie 'Jamie'. Where the fuck had that come from? Fuck it, it didn`t matter anymore. Gilda had to go tell her sister of her good fortune!

* * *

**For those who don`t get it- Melanie and Gilda are the Fem!2p! names of Canada and Prussia, and they are the reincarnations of James and Akbar. Got it? good. If you have any good songs that you want a story for, just leave it in the reviews and I will get to it as soon as possible.**


	8. Shattered

**Long story short, I am a twat. I found the review that wanted 2p!PruCan in the first place just after posting the last chp. Yep…so, this is inspired by 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday as requested by XxPruCanloverxX you lucky people! You get two 2p!`s in a row. But, this shall be happier! XD**

* * *

_Akbar stumbled down the side walk in the twilight. He was beaten, broken and his heart had been shattered. Nicolai had seemed so nice at first, but now he knew. Oh, god, he knew what horrors that man held behind his smile. To think, Akbar had even thought of giving himself to the man! How he had been proven wrong. Nicolai was abusive, forceful and had tried to take Akbar by force. He had run. It was the only thing he could do. After two years of abuse, he was done. Akbar wouldn`t put himself through that any longer. However, the years of insults and beatings had left Akbar in such a state. He doubted himself at everything he did, always found the pessimistic side to any situation and covered under any glare, kind or not._

_It was as Akbar slid down a wet lamppost in the only light in this dreaded night, that somebody pulled over and paid him the first kindness he had felt in years._

_A red and white land rover slowed down and pulled up to the pavement next to Akbar`s curled up form, bloody and bruised. A man stepped out and crouched next to him, holding an umbrella over the broken man._

_"Hey…are you okay?" A gentle voice, slightly gruff from underuse, asked._

_Akbar glanced up at the stranger, his wheat-blonde hair making a glowing halo around his head in the light. He was beautiful with eyes so close a colour to that of Nicolai, yet so different; his had been cold, and empty and full of pride, whereas this man, this stranger, his were full of kindness and love and concern and a little feisty flame that never seemed to go out._

_Akbar lost it; he started, after vowing again and again that were none left to fall, cried. Hard and fast and oh, so terribly loud. And the whole time he cried, the stranger sat with him, held him and told him sweet nothings. Akbar had no idea how long they stayed like that, him just sobbing uncontrollably into the beautiful stranger's arms, but it was long enough that by the time he stopped, the rain had disappeared._

_When Akbar had finally regained control of himself he stood, spewing apologies toward the stranger. "Ich-I am so sorry! I…I'm just sorry!"_

_And he ran. Akbar ran as fast as he could, desperate to hide his face and shame. He ran as far as he could, not even looking back as the stranger called after him. "Hey! Wait! Wait! HEY! Hold on a second!"_

_When the calling of the stranger had drifted away into the silent nightfall Akbar found a dry ally way and curled in upon himself, just wanting his whole life to be a dream, and that he`d wake up from his alarm clock`s incessant ringing, and have to go get Lutz out of bed for breakfast and just have things back to the way they`d been before all of this shit he now called a life started. It was a farfetched wish, but even the battered victims can dream._

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Akbar screamed, clinging to the sweat coated sheets as the nightmare continued to play out in his head.

Firm arms encompassed him as James hugged his terrified figure. "Shhhhhh! Shhhh, Akbar! I`m here! It`s okay, it`s okay. I`m here, and so are you, so, shut up now, okay?"

Akbar`s scream subsided to soft sobs as he grabbed James, crying into his shoulder and holding him close. James kissed the top of his head, rocking his partner back and forth, just like the night he found him.

James could guess what Akbar had dreamed of; it was his most frequent nightmare. What would have happened if he hadn`t of fallen asleep in James' arms that night. If James hadn`t of taken him home, away from all the crap in his life, away from the monster that had originally broken him.

When Akbar had calmed down he fell back to sleep, holding James close. James laid them both back down onto the bed, making sure to wrap his Prussian securely in the sheets, and whispered into his snow hair.

"You`re mine, Akbar. You always will be, forever and always, no matter how fucking cheesy it is, I love you. Don`t you dare forget that."

The lovers fell asleep to the tender sounds of the Canadian wilderness, soaking in the sweet knowledge that they were safe and loved, forever, today, always. No matter how fucking cheesy it sounded.

* * *

**Tah-dah! Sort and sweet! Did you like it? if so, leave a review telling me a song you think fits any aspect of the PruCan pairing, so that would be; Fem! Neko! Cannon! (no 2p! for a bit, obvs) Smutt! Supernaturale! That sort of thing! Please! I need more to work from! **


	9. Sunday Morning

**Inspired by the song 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon Five, as requested by spiritualnekohime4 (ahh, long name!). This is actually fluffy for once! I`ve had enough sadness and am doing some cavity inducing fluff. YAY!**

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday morning, with rain gently spitting outside the window, but they didn`t care. Gilbert and Matthew were having a naked tickle fight, not caring that the sheets were leaving them practically uncovered.

Gilbert gained the upper hand, tackling Matt down on to the memory foam mattress and attacking his sides with long, pale fingers. "Ah-ha! Got you, Birdie! Get ready to feel the wrath of the Prussian army!"

Matthew was in fits of soundless laughter, tears running down his face as he slapped Gilbert`s albino-white shoulder. "Gi-Gil! Hahahahaha! Stop! Hahaha! I-I`m gonna p-pee myself!"

Gilbert immediately let him go at that statement. He rolled over, burying his head under one of the many pillows on their bed. "Ewwww! Mattie! Don`t say that; it`s gross!"

Matt plunged into yet another fit of laughter as Gil proceeded to pummel him with a pillow.

"Hey! No fair!" Matt pulled a pillow out from under himself, starting the fight for pillow-king-knight-warrior. "Un garde!"

Gilbert wasn`t far behind, holding out his own pillow of choice in a defensive position. "Touché!"

The lovers` pillow fight for ultimate pillow warrior champion ended with Matthew wrapped up in the sheets on the bed and Gilbert lying naked sprawled across the floor. How they got there is a complete mystery, shrouded in feathers, kissing and yelled French fencing terms.

Gilbert slowly arose from his position on the floor, getting ready for another round of pillow warrior, but was disappointed by Matt`s disapproving look.

"Gil, we need to go the shopping; not lay here throwing feathers other each other…no matter how hot that is." Matthew`s face turned a subtle shade of pink as he rolled out of the duvet burrito Gilbert had wrapped him in and stood up, giving Gil a chaste kiss before rounding the bed to get to the wardrobe and chest draws. He sifted through the piles of clothes, finally managing to get himself dressed as Gil sat on the bed and watched, still fully in his proud nude state.

Matt sighed. There was no use in telling Gil what to do; he would just evade the question with whispered words and sensual licks. So, what did Matt do? He waltzed straight out of the bedroom and started to grab all the stuff he needed to make a successful shopping trip.

Gilbert was left staring after him, wondering what the hell he was doing. He finally got the memo when the front door closed behind Matt as he made his way out to the car.

"B-Birdie?! Wait! Mien awesomeness isn't dressed! Wait!"

* * *

Matthew watched dejectedly as Gilbert tried to juggle lemon plums. The pair was currently situated in the fruit and veg section of the supermarket. Matt was waiting for Gil to drop all the fruit and been told off by the staff.

"Gil," Matt said, "you`re gonna drop them. Put the plums down."

Gilbert laughed his distinctive, utterly adorable laugh and continued to juggle the yellow fruits, completely unaware of all the disapproving stares from not only staff, but other shoppers as well. "Nein. I won`t drop them! And they`re called _lemon _plums. Not plums."

Matt rolled his eyes. There really _was_ no reasoning with his albino partner. "Whatever you say, Sherlock."

Matthew pushed the trolley **('cart' to all you American readers)** further down the aisle away from the childish twenty four year old and into the flowers section. Gilbert was distracted by his being left behind to remember that he was juggling. All the lemon plums fell to the floor, resulting in some very annoyed looks from staff. Gil, panicking a little, picked up all the dropped fruit and jogged down the aisle to catch up with Matt.

"We`re getting lemon plums." He said whilst slipping the slightly bruised fruit into the trolley.

"That doesn`t have anything to do with you dropping them, does it?" Matt asked as he smelt a bunch of lilies. He looked up from the flowers and raised his eyebrow, putting on his 'seriously, what, do you think I'm stupid?' face.

Gilbert`s eyes darted to the right and he pretended to be preoccupied with sniffing the roses. "Nien, I just…just thought lemon plums would make a nice change to our diet, is all. Ja! They`ll be a nice addition to the fruit bowl."

"Um-hum."

The pair moved through the supermarket, adding whatever they needed to the trolley in their hunt for a full fridge. Once at the checkout Gilbert continued to annoy Matt, giving him little kisses behind his ears and blowing on his hair and watching it raise and fall. Matthew giggled at the soft sensations, much to the checkout lady`s amusement. By the time the two had left the store she was on the verge of nose bleeding. It was pretty creepy.

* * *

Gil sat with his legs draped over Matt`s lap as the lovers stared at each-other, each daring the other to try the new foreign fruit first. Matthew won, getting Gilbert to take the first bite of the lemon plumb.

Gil eyed the plum with sore eyes (the staring contest had lasted over a minute, which was very painful to the albino) and took a small bite, letting the lemony acidity of the plumb fill his mouth. His eyes widened and an ecstatic moan escaped his lips. "Mmmm! This is freakin awesome! Birdie, you _have_ to eat this! I command it!"

Matthew was still sceptical, but he and Gil had the same sort of taste, in food and décor, so he trusted the Prussian albino`s judgement.

A small, hesitant bite later and the Canadian was joining in with Gilbert`s fangilr-esk movements in celebration of the new addition to the fruit bowl. "This is amazing! Gil, why have we not had this before?!"

"I don`t know! Maybe because it was plum that was yellow and that factor somehow put us off?" Gilbert pondered. Yes, he did that.

"Whatever, I don`t care anymore! Have we got any more of these things? Cause they`d go great with some maple syrup." Matt asked. His eyes were hungry pools, just dying for another bite of the delicious fruit.

"I think…" Both sets of eyes wondered to the fruit bowl on top of the kitchen counter where one single little lemon plum sat on top of the piles of apples and bananas and oranges, just waiting to be eaten.

And so the battle of lemon plum eater began! Matthew made a bee-line for the bowl, making great time and almost reaching the precious yellow fruit before being tackled to the floor by Gilbert, who backhandedly attacked the fallen Canadian with the rainbow feather duster. Matt put up a gracious fight, defending his most ticklish spots from the albino`s endless raid on his body in their pursuit for the holy grail of fruit.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, atop the kitchen counter a living marshmallow and flying yellow cheep sweet were taking small bites of the new addition to the fruit bowl, taking it in turns to eat the delectable sweet thing.

Only when the whole plum was gone did the two animals notice the fierce war raging on the floor. Matt had gotten Gil into a vulnerable position, with his head face-planting the floor and arms pinned behind his back, Matt was sure to win the lemon plum!

Kumajirou tilted his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Matthew answered his little polar bear. "Getting Gil to say mercy so that I can have the last lemon plum."

Gil, still immobile under the Canadian hockey player, couldn`t comment. Gilbird flew down to give him a few pecks on the nose though, which gave him strength not to give in just yet!

With newfound inner power, Gil surged up out his crippling hold and took down Matt, resulting in a small sequel and distinctive laughter between the lovers.

Gilbird and Kumajirou watch dejectedly as the partners got themselves in and out of different complicated manoeuvres, both trying to get the other to surrender. After about ten minutes of this misery, they came to the conclusion that it would be smarter to just share the lemon plum. There was one fault in their plan though…..

"WHERE`S THE LEMON PLUM?!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FUCKING YELLOW THING?!"

* * *

**Hahahaha! Sorry this took longer than usual. Fluff is very hard to sit down and commit yourself to write to. Anyway, I just got a large influx of story requests, so if you could just give me a week or so to get them done then I will gladly take requests again! Also, BTW XxPruCanloverxX I am also a les! Go lesbians! XD **


End file.
